mobrosstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Skellington's Revenge
Synopsis It's Christmas time in YouTube Poop Land, so SpongeBob and various other characters are gathering and preparing to celebrate. But little do they know that the Pumpkin King is out to conquer Christmas, and he's bringing some monstrous help.. Story The story begins with a narrator introducing us to the story. He states that the story took place in the world of YouTube poop. He then asks if we've wondered where Mobros'studios has been. And if not, we should begin. It then shows Painty the pirate who opens, reavealing the story. We then go to Halloween Town, where Jack is disappointed to find that his Halloween special for the year has been cancelled. As the disappointment sets in, Zero gives his master a poster for MoBrosStudios' upcoming Christmas Special. Jack laughs evilly as he starts to cook up a fiendish idea. Meanwhile, in Bikini Bottom, Spongebob prepares to sneak up on Sandy and take her by surprise with a Karate attack. Upon approaching the Treedome, however, he finds Sandy setting up lights on her tree, the light of which causes him to spontaneously catch fire. He is discovered by Sandy, who is surprised to find out that her aquatic friend doesn't know what a Christmas tree, or let alone Christmas, is. In her shock, she performs a spastic dance that prompts SpongeBob to toss water on her to get her to stop. This, however, causes her to melt, much to the shock of Beauty, Christopher Walken, and the Nostalgia Critic. Later, Spongebob is at the Krusty Krab talking about Christmas with Squidward, Patrick, and Mr. Krabs, explaining how Santa comes and brings them shit when they write a letter to him. While Patrick and Mr. Krabs are excited about the matter, Squidward is being his usual, uncaring, grouchy self, and expresses disbelief, saying he can't believe that people would celebrate a holiday where "a jolly prowler poops on your house and leaves." This causes Mr. Krabs to burn him in response. Back in Halloween Town, Jack is talking with the band in Town Hall, where he plays to them a rock solo on his bells. The band tries to emulate this, but all that comes out of them is a terrible sound that is so loud, it blasts the mayor out of the building and into the camera. The Mayor then calls for next person to try to get the job. Sally then shows up. Jack request help from her. Sally, however, does not want any part of Jack's Christmas, as she explains to the skeleton that she's had a vision about Christmas involving smoke, fire, and a mysterious silhouetted figure with glowing white eyes. Jack takes this in stride, however, as he asks Sally to make him some crack for his Christmas. Sally refuses, calling out Jack for being an ass. In response to this, Jack kicks Sally into a pit, 300 style, before he decides to go make the crack himself. Meanwhile, back in Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob has set up a machine to launch the bottled letters to the surface for Santa Claus. After explaining what it does, the sponge goes about asking the denizens of his hometown what they want for Christmas. These include new hats for the RED Team, a new YouTube Poop for the Eds, and a decent lawyer for MermaidMan and Barnacle Boy, just to name a few. At the same time, Jack continues the preparations for taking over Christmas in his Tower. As the Mayor pulls up to the tower in his car, Jack is smoking his crack and tripping balls, imagining himself as a gingerbread man being eaten by a giant reindeer before being pooped out as an egg that is broken, causing multiple Mario Heads to fly out. Back in reality, the Mayor tries to get Jack to come out of his house by telling him he has weenies, but the Pumpkin King refuses. When the Mayor continues to insist, Jack throws a sheep with his head on it at the Mayor through his window. In Bikini Bottom, Patrick pops out of the ground in a cemetery to ask what SpongeBob wants to do now. Spongebob, who also comes out of the ground, says he wants to summon Santa with a song. The two then promptly start singing as they go about their work, including decorating homes, shopping for presents, and even setting up a large Christmas tree with Patrick as the star on top. As evening sets in in both BIkini Bottom and Halloween Town, the Mayor argues with Jack that his Christmas takeover plan is not a good idea. To this, Jack promptly kicks him out of his house, telling him to go find a job in Christmas Land. The Mayor does so, but not before he says he is being an ass. After the Mayor has left, he says "there's got to be a better way to take over Christmas." Just then, he picks up a book called "The Olden Guide to Conquering Christmas". In it, he finds a ritual to summon some help to take over Christmas. In the ritual, he crushes a lemon and pours it into a beaker that emits red smoke. He then is taken to the home of a strange Bugs Bunny-esque creature. Jack promptly asks the creature to help him conquer Christmas, and he agrees. Saying " IT WILL BE " Back in Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob prepares to send the final letter to the surface using the launcher, but stops when he realizes Squidward hasn't sent his letter yet. Squidward, meanwhile, has his dream rudely interrupted by SpongeBob's intrusion. SpongeBob, who believes Squidward is in love with Old Spice commercial star Terry Crews, decides to write a letter to Crews for Squidward. Squidward, however, rejects this claim, even as SpongeBob claims he'll still be dry when Santa comes. When the partygoers outside try to get Squidward to come out of the house, he summons a big phone from the sky to silence them. Just then, as Squidward goes back to sleep, a large red car crashes through the squid's bedroom. When the driver reveals himself, it is revealed to be Santa, for whom the partygoers have been waiting for. This Santa, however, is actually Jack wearing a paper Santa mask. The real Santa Claus has been trapped in a painting. Once revealed, Jack springs his trap, transforming the Santa painting into one of the Bugs Bunny creature from before. The painting then sucks up SpongeBob, Patrick, Fluttershy, the Eds, and the RED Team a la the final boss battle of Luigi's Mansion. The group wake up to find themselves in another dimension, which is an area surrounded by an impassable wall, consisting of a gigantic Christmas tree with a spire and a pentagram star at the top, a large igloo, and a gingerbread village covered by a large storm cloud. Jack suddenly reappears at the base of the tree holding the Olden Guide to Conquering Christmas, where he starts reading out a summoning chant. The chant summons a gigantic monster with the lower half of a spider styled furnace and the top half of a mangled bugs bunny with devilish eyes. The beast is the Black Hiver, a sadistic holiday demon. As the Hiver spews fire, Spongebob faints and Fluttershy, the Eds, and Patrick flee. Meanwhile, the RED team stands their ground and proceed to do battle with the demon. Soldier and Scout move in to attack, dealing some damage to the beast, but the Hiver uses its mind-controlling power to suck out their souls, killing them. The Hiver fires a giant log which separates Spy from Medic and Heavy, who then discover that Soldier and Scout were turned into robotic minions for the Hiver. Meanwhile Ed, Patrick and Fluttershy are still running and make their way to the igloo where they meet Patchy the Pirate who hears three bells, and asks them what three bells means. Patrick and Ed assume that it means ice cream, but then Patchy theatens to take their livers. Ed attaches the "missile-toe" to Fluttershy's head to help them fly away; but while celebrating they are knocked out of the air by floating boulders, which results in Patrick falling to his death and being eaten by Patchy. Ed and Fluttershy survive the fall, but the Hiver uses its mind controlling powers again to drain Fluttershy's soul, turning her into an icy ghost-like entity with chainsaws on her hooves. She then beheads Patchy and chases Ed out of the igloo. Meanwhile, in the Gingerbread Village Double-D and Eddy wander around until they find a group of zombie Gingerbread men. They run for the exit of the village where they are stopped by a large demon nutcracker. Several zombies are shot down by Spy, who eventually runs out of bullets. Eddy wants to get out of the world they're in, but Double D says they can't because they don't have an interdimensional portal. On top of the tree, Jack exclaims that "THIS YEAR, CHRISTMAS WILL BE OURS". Santa, still trapped in his painting, warns Jack that the Hiver cannot be trusted, and that should he succeed, he would never get his holiday back. Jack, however doesn't believe him, saying that the book doesn't say so and that he's only taking over Christmas for this year. Soon Jack realises that its almost midnight, which means that he has almost won. Back on the ground, Medic has been killed by the robot Soldier, leaving only Ed and Heavy to face the Hiver's army. Just as Ed and Heavy prepare to face the Hiver's forces, SpongeBob awakens to Heavy calling for him to help. Through gaps in the Hiver's furnace body Spongebob can see what's become of his friends. Realizing the gravity of the situation, the sponge ingests an "Emergency Gear" that causes him to transform into Second Gear SpongeBob, giving him superpowers and a staff-like sword. As Second Gear SpongeBob leads the charge, the Hiver fights back by launching a log at him. But Spongebob puts his staff to good use by deflecting the attack and knocking the Hiver down. While SpongeBob fights the robo-Soldier and robo-Scout, Heavy dons the helmet of a Dovahkiin and eats a sandvich. Heavy then helps SpongeBob by knocking out both robo-Soldier and the corrupted Fluttershy, leaving only the zombie gingerbread men and the evil nutcracker. Ed then springs into action, killing robo-Scout by ripping a can of Bonk! from his chest and drinking it. The Bonk! gives Ed the ability to fly. Ed grabs Heavy and Spongbob from the overcrowded zombies, but as they pass the Hiver, it suddenly reawakens. As they attempt to fly to the top of the tree, where Jack is situated the zombie gingerbreadmen start to use the devilish nutcraker as a cannon that fires hot coals. When SpongeBob tries to stop the attack, the time limit of his Emergency Gear runs out. This then leaves the trio open for one last shot from the nutcracker, who then lands a direct hit. To ensure that Jack does not win, Heavy throws SpongeBob to the top of the tree. From there, SpongeBob watches as Heavy and Ed fall to their deaths. On the spire, Jack reads out the final step to his conquest, "to sacrifice Santa and the last soul to the Hiver". at that moment Jack has a flashback to the day his Halloween YouTube Poop was cancelled, where Jack has a change of heart, and looks at an alternative step in the book, "to abort conquest.. recite summoning chant backwards". SpongeBob faces Jack, but Jack uses his power to trap him in one of his many framed pictures. SpongeBob then asks why he's doing this, and Jack explains the problem of his Halloween specials getting cancelled each year and that he wants to give people a good YouTube Poop by taking over the Christmas Special. SpongeBob then asks, "Well why didn't you just ask?" Jack then stops and turns back to the sponge in surprise. Spongebob explain to the skeleton that they could share the special, but tells him to let Santa and his friends go and to promise not to hurt anyone else Spongebob then tells him "War's not what Christmas is about.", to which Jack admits that he is right. Then he states that his friends were also right, and that he really has been an ass. Suddenly, the Hiver appears and demands that Jack must finish off the steps to their conquest, Spongebob tells the Monster to leave them alone. The Hiver, now angrier than ever, rips SpongeBob from his portrait and tells him that he has lost, also declaring that he will soon rule Halloween. Jack realises his mistake, saying that it was never his wish to give up Halloween to the Hiver. At that moment, the Hiver then takes Spongebob's soul and laughs victoriously. Enraged, Jack then starts to recite the reversed chant to abort the conquest. During the recitation, the Hiver's furnace stomach is opened, allowing the souls he has captured to break free. In retaliation, the Hiver attempts to crush Jack, but Patrick leads the other souls in restraining his arms. In one last effort to keep Jack from killing him, the Hiver breathes fire at Jack. SpongeBob's ghost, however, blocks the fire and allows Jack to complete the incantation. He does so, and this promptly destroys the Hiver and sends everyone back to Bikini Bottom. Santa is also sent to this world, as the incantation has set him free from his portrait. Jack then promptly apologizes to an unconscious SpongeBob, leaving him with a tiny present on his nose as atonement for ruining the Christmas special. Santa then berates him and tells him that Chris, who's still in a bottle for asking for a Playboy Magazine for Christmas, is the only one who makes any soup. Jack, hoping there's still time to set things right, then flies away with Santa, who turns into a flying Walrus. On Christmas morning, the team emerges from the large Christmas presents that were released from the painting, having been restored to their original forms. Their celebration, however, is briefly interrupted by Squidward, who awakens to find a large piece of poop on top of his house. At this moment, he sees Jack and Santa fly by, wishing the people below both a Happy Halloween and a Merry Christmas. Seeing these, Squidward declares he's gone insane. In the final scene, Spongebob presses the button on his present, which causes MoBrosStudios himself to appear, annoucing he is glad to be home. A group picture of SpongeBob, Patrick, the Eds, the RED Team, Fluttershy, and MoBros is taken. MoBros then thanks the viewer for watching and wishes them all happy holidays. spongebob is seen flying into the sky creating a MoBros' themed firework to end the story. Cast *Chris Sarandon as Jack Skellington *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick *Gary Schwartz as Heavy *Nathan Vetterlein as Scout *Dennis Bateman as Spy *Robin Atkin Downes as Medic *Rick May as Soldier *Matt Hill as Ed *Samuel Vincent as Edd *Tony Sampson as Eddy *Andrea Libman as Fluttershy *Alistair McGowan as Black Hiver Addtional Voices: * Rodger Bumpass as Squidward * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs * Frank Welker as Zero * Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy * Mr. Lawrence as Fred * Vincent Martella as Phineas (cameo) * Tim Conway as Barnacle Boy (cameo) * Lionel G. Wilson as Eustace Bagge (cameo) Movie Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:YouTube Poop Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Skellington's Revenge Category:Movies